the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cats (2019 film)
| screenplay = | based on = * }} | starring = | music = | cinematography = Christopher Ross | editing = Melanie Ann Oliver | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = | language = English | budget = $95 million | gross = }} 'Cats' is an upcoming musical fantasy film based on the stage musical of the same name by Andrew Lloyd Webber, which in turn was based on the 1939 poetry collection ''Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot. The film is directed by Tom Hooper—in his second musical film following 2012's Les Misérables—from a screenplay by Lee Hall and Hooper and stars James Corden, Dame Judi Dench, Jason Derulo, Idris Elba, Jennifer Hudson, Ian McKellen, Taylor Swift, Rebel Wilson, and introduces Francesca Hayward in her first feature-length film role. Cats is scheduled for release on December 20, 2019, by Universal Pictures. Premise Cast * James Corden as Bustopher Jones * Judi Dench as Old Deuteronomy * Jason Derulo as Rum Tum Tugger * Idris Elba as Macavity * Jennifer Hudson as Grizabella * Ian McKellen as Gus the Theatre Cat * Taylor Swift as Bombalurina * Rebel Wilson as Jennyanydots * Francesca Hayward as Victoria * Jaih Betote as Coricopat * Les Twins as Plato and Socrates * Jonadette Carpio as Syllabub * Danny Collins as Mungojerrie * Laurie Davidson as Mr. Mistoffelees * Robbie Fairchild as Munkustrap * Melissa Madden Gray as Lady Griddlebone * Steven McRae as Skimbleshanks * Naoimh Morgan as Rumpleteazer * Daniela Norman as Demeter * Bluey Robinson as Alonzo * Freya Rowley as Jellylorum * Ida Saki as Electra * Zizi Strallen as Tantomile * Mette Towley as Cassandra * Eric Underwood as Admetus * Ray Winstone as Captain Growltiger * Cory English as Maître D' * Po-Lin Tung as Admiral Genghis Production Development An animated film adaptation based on the musical was initially planned by Amblimation in the 1990s, but was abandoned with the studio's closure. In December 2013, Andrew Lloyd Webber, creator and composer of the musical stage production Cats, teased that Universal Pictures, which purchased film adaptation rights to Cats many years ago, was putting the project into active development. In February 2016, it was reported that Tom Hooper was in negotiations to direct the film, and was considering actresses, including Suki Waterhouse, to star. In May 2016, Hooper was confirmed as director. In January 2018, Hooper and Working Title began officially casting for the film, while looking into the technical aspect of whether the film would be entirely live-action or computer generated or a mix of both, with Lloyd Webber announcing he would be writing a new song for the film adaptation. On October 24, 2019, it was announced that the new song is titled "Beautiful Ghosts", written by Taylor Swift and Lloyd Webber. The song will be sung by Francesca Hayward, followed later in a reprise by Judi Dench, with a credits version sung by Swift. The version sung by Swift was released on November 15, 2019. Casting In June 2018, there were reports Anne Hathaway was considered for a role in the film, but she passed due to scheduling conflict. In July 2018, Jennifer Hudson, Taylor Swift, James Corden and Ian McKellen joined the cast. Swift had previously tested for the role of Éponine in Tom Hooper's Les Misérables but was given the part of Bombalurina without an audition. In September 2018, Laurie Davidson and Mette Towley were cast, with Steven Spielberg announced to be executive producing. In October 2018, Idris Elba and Judi Dench joined the cast of the film. Dench was cast in the original stage musical, but was forced to pull out due to a torn Achilles tendon; Lloyd Webber and Hooper decided to make Old Deuteronomy a woman and offered her the role. In November 2018, ballet dancers Francesca Hayward and Steven McRae as well as Rebel Wilson, Jason Derulo, and Robert Fairchild joined the cast of the film with rehearsals commencing at Leavesden Studios in Hertfordshire, England. Andy Blankenbuehler choreographed the film, after Wayne McGregor was forced to back out due to scheduling conflicts. Blankenbuehler also choreographed the stage musical's 2016 Broadway revival. In December 2018, Les Twins and Eric Underwood joined the cast. Filming Principal photography began on December 12, 2018, and ended on April 2, 2019. Release The film is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on December 20, 2019. Box office In the United States and Canada, Cats will be released alongside Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, and is projected to gross $15–20 million in its opening weekend. Marketing On April 6, 2019, Jennifer Hudson performed "Memory" at the Las Vegas CinemaCon, along with a behind-the-scenes look with the film’s cast and crew. On July 17, 2019, Universal released a behind-the-scenes featurette detailing the various aspects of the film's production and featuring interviews with the cast and crew. The first trailer for the film was released on July 18, 2019, and received overwhelmingly negative reactions from viewers.Negative responses to the trailer: * * * * * * * Many viewers were unsettled by the mix of CGI and live-action used to portray the cats, and cited the effects as an example of the uncanny valley. References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s musical films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:2010s musical drama films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American fantasy films Category:American musical films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American musical drama films Category:British films Category:British comedy-drama films Category:British fantasy films Category:British musical films Category:British musical comedy films Category:British musical drama films Category:Cats (musical) Category:Compositions by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Films based on adaptations Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Films based on musicals Category:Films directed by Tom Hooper Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in London Category:Films with screenplays by Lee Hall Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming films Category:Working Title Films films Category:American musical fantasy films Category:British comedy films Category:British drama films Category:Films set in England